Cold Hands
by Jessiejj
Summary: This is my KnB Secret Santa gift for riegisa on tumblr! Hope you like it, it's mostly me trying to wrap some sort of a plot around smut so yeah... Enjoy! I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out but I'm glad I wrote it anyway!


"Muro-chiiiiin~ I'm cold, can we go home now" Murasakibara complained for the umpteenth time.

Himuro turned away from the little booth with trinkets and looked up at the taller boy. Despite being wrapped up in several layers of clothing, he was shivering all over. He made quite a sight. A 6'10'' tall guy all bundled up in his coat, a big scarf wrapped around his neck and a warm woolen hat, complete with earmuffs. The only thing missing was a pair of gloves, but he refused to wear those because they got in the way of eating his snacks. The solution to that was to stand behind Himuro whenever he could, hovering over him and putting his hands in Himuro's pockets, trying to obtain some body heat from him that way. Himuro shook his head at him.

"We can't go back yet Atsushi, I haven't found a present for Alex & Taiga yet." he said as he turned back to the stall, continuing his examination of their display.

He didn't notice the way Murasakibara narrowed his eyes when he mentioned Kagami, nor did he understand when he mumbled "Why does he need a present anyway."

Himuro absentmindedly continued talking as he browsed through the booth. "Why don't you go get something to drink to warm you up? I saw a vending machine over there."

Atsushi pouted. "I don't want anything to drink. I want to go home where it's warm and eat some snacks."

Himuro had decided on a keychain for both Alex and Kagami. Alex was getting one from some anime she was always talking about and Kagami got a little basketball one. "Wasn't the reason you didn't wear any gloves so you could eat all those snacks you brought with you?" he said as he moved to pay the merchant.

"But I already ate all my snacks. And now I'm even colder because I have nothing to do." the tall boy complained and glared down at Himuro, daring him to say something back.

Himuro wondered why he even agreed to come if all he was going to do was complain about the cold. They hadn't even been out for more than two hours. Himuro sighed.

"Alright, I have all my presents now so let's go home and I'll help you get warmed up" he said with a smile.

"Finally," Murasakibara said with a sigh. "It feels like we've been outside for forever."

Chuckling, Himuro answered "It hasn't been that long Atsushi, and it's not even that cold out."

"It's plenty cold to me." Murasakibara said with a pout, accentuating his statement by shoving one of his cold hands under Himuro's coat and placing it on his bare stomach.

Himuro jumped a little in surprise of the cold and swatted his hand away. "Atsushi!"

"You were saying, Muro-chin?" he answered with a lazy smile on his face.

Himuro narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head and started walking in the direction of their dorm with Murasakibara following right behind him.

He took out the keychain he got for Taiga and studied it for a while, a small smile on his face. His relationship with Kagami was still on the mend, but they were slowly getting better. "I hope he likes it." He wonders out loud.

Murasakibara turns towards Himuro and looks down at him and the keychain he's holding and frowns. "I don't understand why you even bothered with a gift Muro-chin. I thought you didn't like him anymore because of the whole argument when we played against each other."

"Hmm… We did have a fight at the time, but we sort of made up. He's still my little brother." Himuro says, looking up at Murasakibara while smiling.

"He and his silly eyebrows don't deserve Muro-chin at all." Murasakibara grumbles.

Once back at the dorm, they take off their shoes and coats at the door of their room. Himuro heads towards their little kitchenette, while Murasakibara heads straight for the couch and wraps a blanket around himself.

"Atsushi, do you want some hot chocolate to warm yourself up?" Himuro asks, already rummaging around in the cupboards for some mugs.

Murasakibara shivers, "No, I want Muro-chin to warm me up."

Himuro places the mugs on the countertop and walks over to the couch. Murasakibara was curled up on it, the blanket wrapped securely around him. Himuro would have found it funny, if he didn't feel slightly guilty for keeping him outside for so long.

"Now how am I supposed to warm you up if you're all bundled up like that? There's no room left for me like this." Himuro chuckles warmly.

Immediately Murasakibara sits up and opens his arms, causing the blanket to lift up, revealing an open space on his lap for Himuro to sit. Himuro shakes his head at the taller boy but crawls in anyway. He puts his back to Murasakibara's chest and grabs his arms to wrap them around his waist.

Murasakibara sighs contently and wraps himself more tightly around Himuro.

"Feeling better?" Himuro asks as he tilts his head backwards to look at him upside down.

"Hmm," Murasakibara hums in agreement. "Muro-chin is warm." and nuzzles his face in Himuro's neck.

They sit like this for a while, Himuro playing around with his phone while Murasakibara tries to get warmed up. The taller boy props his head on Himuro's shoulder just as he's typing a message to Kagami, asking when he has time to meet up so he can give him his gift. Murasakibara frowns as he sees who he's texting and tightens his grip on his waist.

"Muro-chiiiin~"

Himuro hums absentmindedly in response.

Not liking the lack of a decent response, Murasakibara bites down between Himuro's shoulder and neck, causing the other boy to jerk away in pain.

"Atsushi, what the hell was that for?!" Himuro complained while he rubbed at the spot that was just bitten.

Murasakibara purses his lips in a pout and doesn't answer. Himuro narrows his eyes at him and settles back against his chest before continuing with his texting. The tall boy pouts for a while longer until he's had enough of the lack of attention and takes action.

He slides one of his hands under Himuro's sweater while he licks a long stripe from the spot he previously bit, all the way up to the earlobe and takes it in his mouth to suck on.

Himuro gasps at the new sensations, dropping his phone in his lap as his hands go to grab onto the hand under his sweater. "Atsushi, wha-"

Murasakibara grabs the earlobe between his teeth and tugs on it a little before letting go. "Muro-chin should pay more attention to me instead of his phone." He says, punctuating his statement with another bite.

Himuro shuddered and tried to turn around to look at him but Murasakibara stopped him halfway and kissed him. Himuro squeaked in surprise but the sound was swallowed by Murasakibara as he pushed his tongue inside his mouth.

Deepening the kiss, Murasakibara slid the hand that was already under Himuro's sweater upwards and brushed it over his nipple, lightly scraping it with his fingernails.

Himuro gasped and broke away from the kiss. "Atsushi! What's gotten into you- ah!" Himuro moaned as Murasakibara found his nipple again and pinched it. "You usually, hngg, never take the first step." He started breathing heavier as Murasakibara continued playing with his nipple while he nibbled and licked along his jaw line.

"Hmm, nothing." Murasakibara mumbled as he pushed Himuro's sweater off his shoulder, giving him better access to the spot he knows Himuro is sensitive at.

Himuro decides to drop it for now and leans into his touch, bringing his hand up to grab the back of Murasakibara's head while said boy continues giving his attention to the sensitive spot.

Feeling pleased with his work on Himuro's neck, Murasakibara decides to turn his attention elsewhere. Letting go, he easily turns the older boy around in his lap and starts pulling his sweater up. Himuro quickly gets the hint and helps him take off the sweater and straddles his lap better, steadying his hands on the taller boy's shoulders.

Murasakibara leans back against the couch and admires the sight in front of him, sliding his hands up and down Himuro's sides, thumbs moving over his nipples as he passes them. Himuro doesn't hide his pleasure at this and lets out a soft moan as he does.

A quiet rumble rises in Murasakibara's throat and he launches himself forward and latches his mouth around one of Himuro's nipples. Letting out a moan as he starts licking and sucking the rosy bud, Himuro runs his hands through the purple hair, grabbing it in his fist at the back and pulls it closer to urge the other boy on. He thrusts his hips forward as Murasakibara bites down, who then takes advantage of this moment to slide his hands around his back and cups his ass in his hands. As he starts squeezing and kneading it, Himuro throws his head back, moaning and tightens his grip in Murasakibara's hair.

Murasakibara, pleased that his actions are having this effect on him, murmurs a soft "Muro-chin" as he moves over to work over the other nipple. Giving his ass one last squeeze, he slides his hands to the front and palms the visible bulge that's appeared there. Himuro drops one of his hands to grab at the hand that's rubbing against him and thrusts his hips forward again as he hold the hand in its place.

"Atsushi… Please…" Himuro begs as he continues to thrusts his hips.

Murasakibara hums in understanding and moves to open the older boy's jeans, slowly opening the button and pulling down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace, purposely putting a little force on it so it pushes against Himuro's erection.

He hooks his finger over the top of his pants and pulls them down, taking his boxers with him, leaving Himuro's erection to spring free of its restraints. Once the pants are as far down as possible, Murasakibara slides his hands up along the outside of his thighs, slowly caressing his ass cheeks before settling at his hips.

Himuro's dick is almost achingly hard by now, pointing up toward his belly, a small drip of precome forming at the tip. With a firm grip on the boy's hips, Murasakibara lowers him down onto the couch, taking off his pants the rest of the way before settling down between Himuro's legs, hands back on his hips while his thumbs draw circles on his hipbones.

Himuro is panting heavily by now, looking down at the boy between his legs. Making eye contact with him, he shifts slightly to get the taller boy to move. Murasakibara huffs at the not so subtle attempt to get him to move, his breath warm where it blows dangerously close to Himuro's dick, causing him to whimper slightly.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he moves his hands towards Himuro's dick, sliding one finger up and down the underside of it, causing Himuro to shiver and moan. After doing this a couple of times, he finally takes hold of his dick and pumps it a few times. Himuro's hands try to find something to hold onto and settle of the blanket that is now left forgotten next to him.

Murasakibara leans forward and kisses Himuro while he continues pumping slowly before moving back a bit so he has better access for what he's about to do. Once in position, he hovers over the tip of Himuro's dick, his tongue flicking out quickly, and licking off the bit of precome that had gathered there. Locking eyes with Himuro, he swallows him down almost to the base, pressing his tongue flat against the underside as he pulls back up and sucks hard on the tip before pulling off with a pop, never once breaking eye contact.

Himuro had his back arched during this process and let out the loudest and dirtiest moan so far. The sound sent a jolt of desire down to Murasakibara's crotch and he growled pleasingly before getting back down to business.

There was never much technique to Murasakibara's blowjobs, as he never gave many to begin with, but he did make up for it with enthusiasm. Himuro thought it could be compared to eating a lollypop, sloppy and wet with lots of licking and sucking without a particular pattern to it. Himuro had come to enjoy them on the rare occasions that Murasakibara was willing to indulge him.

As Murasakibara kept on licking, Himuro lost himself in the pleasure it provided. Moans were now spilling freely and loudly from his lips, his fist still gripped tightly in the blanket. He gasped loudly when Murasakibara gave a particularly hard suck while one of his fingers pushed against his entrance and slipped inside. It didn't go very deep and it was gone within a second, leaving Himuro wanting for more. He voiced his frustrations and could feel Murasakibara smiling around his dick before he pulled off again.

Murasakibara grabbed Himuro's thighs and pushed them up towards his stomach, his knees almost pressed against his chest, leaving his ass up in the air. Murasakibara pressed forward again, leaning over him for another kiss, tongue slipping in as he moaned in pleasure while rubbing his crotch against Himuro's ass.

Himuro could feel how hard Murasakibara was and deepened the kiss while his hands grabbed at the purple strands of hair. When the kiss broke, he grabbed his own thighs so he could keep his position while Murasakibara hovered over his ass, holding him open with his hands.

If he thought blowjobs were a rare thing, this was something that they had never done. He gasped in surprise when he felt a tongue press flat against his entrance before it started licking enthusiastically, sometimes pressing in slightly.

He groaned in both pleasure and frustration. Even though the feeling was new and definitely very good, it also left him wanting for more. "Atsushi, I need more… Please… Use your fingers too."

Murasakibara pulled away and started rummaging under the couch pillows, looking for the bottle of lube they stashed away there. They had learned from experience that if they wanted to have sex, they were going to need lube, especially with Murasakibara's size.

Pulling out the bottle he was looking for, he popped off the cap and spread a generous amount of lube over his fingers before tossing it to the side momentarily. As he pressed a finger against the entrance and slowly slid it inside, Himuro closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of something inside him.

The finger began moving in and out slowly and Murasakibara used his other hand to open his own pants and push them down to release his own hard erection. Himuro moaned openly at the sight. He's not ashamed to admit that he loves Murasakibara's dick. It's about average length, but what makes him love it so much is the girth. The feeling he gets when it's inside him is absolute heaven. It fills him up and stretches him so much, he could almost come from just having it inside him.

Murasakibara slides another finger inside as he simultaneously jerks himself off, licking his lips as he looks at the sight before him. Himuro has started pushing back against his fingers, obviously craving for more.

"Hmm, Muro-chin looks good like this. Looks like you're enjoying yourself. Does it feel good Muro-chin?" he asks while curving his fingers upwards, looking for Himuro's sweet spot. He knows he's found it as Himuro's gasps out a moan and arches his back, pushing down for more. He adds another finger and starts spreading them apart, stretching him more and more.

Himuro is completely losing it by now, his dick achingly hard, desperate for attention, hips pushing back against the fingers inside of him. He wants more. He needs more. Just as he's about to grab his dick to give it some release, he feels the fingers moving out and mourns the loss. "Atsushi, more…" he half asks, half begs as he looks up at the other boy. He watches him as he takes the bottle of lube again and squeezes out a generous amount on his palm, which he then rubs all over his dick slowly, making sure that Himuro is still watching him.

"Does Muro-chin want this?" he asks as he gives a hard tug on his own dick. Himuro moans in response and wiggles his ass a little.

"Yes, Atsushi please yes, fuck me please."

Murasakibara grumbles loudly, his eyes glazing over in pure desire and lust.

"Turn around and get on your knees."

Himuro wastes no time and is on his knees in no time, his ass in the air as he presses his cheek against a pillow for some support. He feels hands running along his spine, cupping his ass before having it spread open and feeling a tip of Murasakibara's dick push against his entrance.

"Relax, Muro-chin." Murasakibara says as one of his hands slides down his spine again, until it's resting against his nape, holding his head down against the pillow.

Himuro lets out a whimper as he feels the tip breach past the ring of his entrance, already feeling stretched beyond belief. Murasakibara pauses for a few seconds, letting him get used to the feeling, before slowly pushing forward until he's all the way in and moans when he feels Himuro clamp down on him.

His breath caught in his throat, Himuro remains frozen, waiting for his body to adjust to the feeling of being stuffed full like this. The hand on his neck squeezes reassuringly, the thumb drawing small circles to help him relax. After a few moments, he feels like he can breathe again and feels some pressure leave his body as he opens up some more around Murasakibara and gently pulls back a bit as a sign for him to move.

Feeling the change, Murasakibara slowly starts pulling out a bit and pushing back in. Each push and pull a little more than the last until he pulls out almost completely and pushed back inside in one big thrust. Feeling only a little resistance left, Murasakibara goes faster, thrusting in harder and deeper with each thrust.

Himuro's mouth hangs open, moans spilling out continuously as his prostate gets hit with every thrust. He slips one hand under him and wraps it around his own dick, squeezing tightly. He whimpers when Murasakibara picks up the pace some more, his balls now slapping against his buttocks.

As he starts jerking himself off, he moans out "Atsushi, I'm so close, please please do it harder! More!"

Murasakibara growls at the demand and squeezes down on Himuro's nape one last time before using both his hands to take hold of his hips and using them to pull Himuro back against him as he pushes in, pounding into him at a hard and fast rate. His fingers dig into his hips, sure to leave marks but he doesn't care, just grips tighter and thrusts in faster.

Himuro lets out a long moan as he gives one last jerk of his hand, his orgasm hitting him hard, causing him to clamp down around Murasakibara, who in turn grunts and just keeps pushing in, searching for his own release as he can feel Himuro coming.

Knees giving out, Himuro almost falls down but the strong grip on his hips keep him up while Murasakibara continues pounding into him while he whimpers due to sensitivity from his orgasm. It doesn't take long for Murasakibara to come and soon he feels the other boy releasing inside of him, filling him with his warm cum.

He lets out a small moan as Murasakibara pulls out and lowers him on the couch, leaving him feeling empty and sore. He should probably clean himself up a bit, but he can feel himself drifting off to sleep and can't bring himself to care.

Already half asleep, he feels Murasakibara wipe him down a bit before settling down next to him and pulling him to his chest as he wraps his arms around him after covering them with the blanket.

Murasakibara runs his hands through the black hair of the boy curled up against his chest and feels content. He pulls him closer as he mumbles softly in the older boy's ear while touching the necklace around his neck, "Muro-chin is mine. I won't let anyone else have him. Not even silly-brows…" He pulls him closer and drifts off to sleep as well.

Himuro was almost asleep when he felt a hand running through his hair and something being whispered in his ear "… mine. I won't let anyone else have him. Not even silly-brows…"

Suddenly realizing what started this whole thing, Himuro smiled to himself as he was pulled closer and thought to himself that if this is what happened, maybe he should make Atsushi a little jealous more often. And with this thought he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
